This invention relates to new aqueous emulsions which are prepared by the use of certain organofunctional cationic silanes and water immiscible liquids.
There is a great deal known about the effects of using organic cationic compounds to prepare aqueous emulsions. It is known for example that only certain organic cationic compounds are useful in this regard and the literature is saturated with reports of experiments where researchers have successfully paired certain cationic emulsifiers with certain immiscible organic liquids to form stable emulsions in water. The end uses for such combinations are many and varied and run all the way from hair treatments to solvent transport. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,272,395, issued June 9, 1981 shows the use of, for example, didecyldimethylammonium chloride in conjunction with certain other surfactants, to give germicidal detergents for use in manual dishwashing while Wang, L. K. discloses cetyldimethylbenzylammonium chloride as a bacteriocidal cationic surface active agent in solution (IND. ENG. CHEM., Prod. Res. Dev., vol. 14, No. 4, 1975).
Organic cationic emulsifiers have also been successfully used in conjunction with oxyalkylene containing organopolysiloxanes (nonionic surfactants), in hair preparations, Japanese Kokai 80/108811 (Application No. 14560/79, filed Feb. 10, 1979).
Certain other silicon containing surface active agents have been developed. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,093,642, issued June 6, 1978, discloses ion-pair-containing siloxane compounds that are insensitive to pH changes and therefore remain stable in solution even though the pH of the solution changes. Such materials have been described as the reaction product of metathesis reactions between metallic salts of anionic silicone or organic surface-active compounds and halide salts of quaternary ammonium silicone or organic surface-active compounds. An example of such a material is ##STR1##
Further, Domba, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,700,844, issued Oct. 24, 1972, discloses perfluoroalkyl organosilicon compounds as dispersants for liquid or solid substances normally insoluble in water. It is alleged by Domba that water-in-oil type emulsions are prepared by the use of such compounds. Finally, silanes having the general formula EQU X.sub.4-(a+b) Si(R').sub.b [(R).sub.n ArCH.sub.2.sup..sym. NR".sub.3.sup..crclbar. Cl].sub.a
are disclosed in Canadian Pat. No. 860,936, issued Jan. 12, 1971.
Silicon containing surfactants wherein the molecules are primarily silanes, have been disclosed by Maki et al in Japanese Patent Application 45/83950 (Publication No. 50-35062). Such silanes are described as having the general formula R'.sub.3 SiR.sup.2 NR.sup.3 R.sup.4 R.sup.5 X wherein R' is a C.sub.1-4 alkyl group; R.sup.2 is a C.sub.1-4 linear or branched alkylene group; R.sup.3, R.sup.4 and R.sup.5 are hydrogen or C.sub.1-4 alkyl; X is halogen. These materials are described as having germicidal and sterilizing activities. It should be noted that these materials are not alkoxy-functional and therefore, they have the properties that allow them to be resolubilized upon their contact with water, thus differing from the materials of the instant invention.
Maki et al extend their technology disclosure in Yukagakv, Vol. 19, No. 4 (1970) pp 51-57 by illustrating surfactants having the general formula EQU (CH.sub.3 CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2).sub.3 Si(CH.sub.2).sub.3 N.sup.+ (CH.sub.3).sub.3 Cl.sup.-
and EQU [(CH.sub.3).sub.3 SiO].sub.3 Si(CH.sub.2).sub.3 N.sup.+ (CH.sub.3).sub.3 Cl.sup.-
which, it should be noted, are also non-alkoxy functional and therefore suffer from the same disadvantages as the materials of the Maki disclosure, Supra.